A Way To Your Heart
by delusionment
Summary: Yasuchika is in love! Just how far is the Host Club willing to help him? Yasuchika x OC. -oneshot-


AN: A new kind of oneshot! I have always loved Yasuchika since he is so cute so I wanted to write a story with him as the main character. This story is dedicated to all of the Yasuchika fans out there!

(- -)

A Way To Your Heart

"So what do you need, Satoshi?" Tamaki asked.

The Host Club had received an unusual visit from Mori's brother Satoshi that afternoon.

Satoshi took out two pictures from his pocket and laid them on the table. One picture was a picture of Yasuchika and the other was a picture of an attractive girl wearing the Ouran Junior High uniform. The girl had dark black hair and hazel eyes.

"I need help with these two," he answered.

Kyoya picked up the photo of the girl and answered, "I know this girl. Her name is Hikari Sushiro. Her father is a celebrity chef who is famous for his luxurious restaurants and elegant, contradictory cuisine."

"Yes. The thing is, Yasuchika has a big crush on Hikari. He doesn't really know how to act on it either. You see, the Junior High Division is having a dance in two weeks. Yasuchika wants to ask Hikari to the dance, but he doesn't have enough courage to do so," Satoshi explained. "And since he is also a perfectionist, he is trying to win her heart through cooking."

"Cooking?" Hunny asked. "Why is Chika trying to win Hikari's heart through cooking?"

"Her father is a chef, and he taught Hikari how to cook delicious meals as well," Satoshi answered. "Yasuchika thinks that if he cooks good meals as well, he could win her heart through what she loves doing best. The truth is, Yasuchika is a terrible cook. He has been going to the Cooking Rooms after practice. I just so happen to be his guinea pig for all the food he cooks."

"You don't have any taste buds, Junior." The twins answered in a deadpan voice.

Satoshi didn't hear them.

"So! I need your help in convincing Yasuchika that he doesn't need to cook to win over Hikari. He also needs help in asking her to the dance. Can you help them?"

"Can we help them?" Tamaki asked. "Of course we can! We cannot let these two lovers isolated from each other any more! We must help them!"

"Uh, it isn't like they are forced to be away from each other…" Haruhi protested, but no one heard her comment.

"Let's get to work!"

"Yeah!"

(- -)

The Host Club peered through the window of the Ouran Junior High lunchroom…or one of them at least. There were four lunchrooms, and they had finally found the one Yasuchika was in. Luckily enough, Hikari was in there as well.

Satoshi and Yasuchika sat with each other eating lunch. The Host Club recognized Hikari among a group of girls and boys eating lunch together. The Host Club watched Yasuchika look over at that group several times with jealousy. A few minutes later, Hikari stood up and walked over to Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Satoshi! Yasuchika! Do you want to come sit with us?" Hikari asked. "You look so lonely with just the two of you."

"What a great idea, Hikari! Let's go, Yasuchika," Satoshi replied.

"I'm fine where I am," Yasuchika said stubbornly. One of his faults was his stubborn behavior. It certainly was troublesome.

"Don't be stupid," Satoshi answered, smacking his cousin. "Let's go."

Yasuchika let out a grumble of pain and followed Satoshi to the other table. He tried to hide it, but he looked quite happy to be sitting with Hikari.

"Hikari made her awesome tuna salad, haute Chinese soup, shining pasta, and kirsch torte, Yasuchika!" A girl answered.

"Yeah! All of the food is so delicious as usual," a boy added.

"Do both of you want to try?" Hikari asked. She held out a fork and spoon for both Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Do I!" Satoshi answered gladly. He quickly took the fork and spoon and began tasting the food laid out on the table. "Delicious as always, Hikari!"

"Well, Yasuchika?"

"No, thanks," He answered.

"You…don't want to try the food I cooked myself?" She asked sadly.

"No! I do want to try it!" Yasuchika replied hastily. He snatched the spoon and fork from Hikari's hand and sat down to help himself to the cooked food. Every bite he chewed was like a little piece of heaven.

"Do you like it?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. It is good," He answered. He gave Hikari a reassuring nod.

Hikari smiled brightly. "I'm glad," she said, "that you like it."

Outside, the Host Club watched the entire scene unfold.

"It looks like…Hikari likes Chika just fine," Tamaki answered.

"It is the boy in question that we should be worrying about," The twins answered.

"It seems like he doesn't know how to act around her," Haruhi commented.

"He ought to smile!" The twins replied.

"Hunny, has your brother been acting weird at home lately?" Haruhi asked.

"Not that I can recall. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him lurking around the house very much anymore. I always thought he was in his room," Hunny answered.

"Let's continue watching them a little more," Tamaki replied.

(- -)

Hikari opened up the door to the first Cooking Room. To her great surprise, she found both Satoshi and Yasuchika inside.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know this room was being used!" She answered. She looked closely at Yasuchika and Satoshi. "Are…you guys trying to cook?"

"Uh…"

"It's more of an experiment, Hikari," Satoshi replied.

"What are you trying to cook?" She asked.

"Uh…pasta." Yasuchika answered slowly.

"Really? May I taste it when you are done cooking?" The girl asked.

"Hikari! I don't think that would be wise!" Satoshi answered hastily.

"Shut up, Satoshi!" Yasuchika hissed to his cousin. "I would be honored if you would be the first taste it!"

_Oh, jeez. I can tell this is not going to end well,_ Satoshi thought.

About thirty minutes later, the pasta was placed onto a clean plate and set in front of Hikari. She twirled some pasta around her fork and slipped it into her mouth. As she chewed and swallowed the pasta, Yasuchika gave her an apprehensive stare.

"Hikari?"

In that moment, she fainted.

"Hikari!"

(- -)

Later, Hikari awoke to find herself in the Junior High's infirmary. Yasuchika was sitting in a chair at her side.

"I apologize about that, Hikari." Yasuchika replied quietly.

"Why are you apologizing, Yasuchika?" She asked. "It is perfectly normal to mess up when learning to cook for the first time. No one can become a master overnight."

"No, it isn't!" He cried out. "I had hoped that I would be good enough to take you to the dance if I learned to cook like you!"

Hikari gently held Yasuchika's hands in her own. "Is this what it is all about? Yasuchika, I think you are good enough to take me to the dance whether you can or cannot cook." She smiled brightly. "You don't have to be a perfectionist all the time. To be realistic, no one is perfect. We all have our faults and our strengths. So, Yasuchika, I will go to the dance with you, but only on one condition."

"What is that?" The boy asked.

"Just once…please smile for me."

It wasn't hard to smile, especially if it was for Hikari.

(- -)

"Well, it looks like this case has been solved!" Tamaki replied casually inside the Third Music Room.

"Yes, milord!" The twins agreed. "Yasuchika is smiling, he is going to the dance with Miss Hikari, and he will stop cooking!"

"I just love helping out others!" Hunny added.

"But you guys…we didn't even do anything!" Haruhi protested angrily.

* * *

I kind of like the ending there. It was kind of funny slash lame when I was thinking of it at first. Ha ha. Well, now, I shall work on another oneshot that I have not been able to work on for a very long time. Look for it the next time I update!


End file.
